onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Hody Jones
| image= | jname=ホーディ・ジョーンズ| rname=''Hōdi Jōnzu''| ename=N/A| first=Chapter 608| affltion=New Fishman Pirates, Ryugu Kingdom (former)| ocupation=Pirate, Captain, Soldier (former)| jva=N/A| }} Hordy Jones is a great white shark fishman, the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, and a former soldier of the Neptune Army. He is a strong believer in Arlong's ambition and apparently is an acquaintance of Jinbe. Appearance Jones is a great white shark fishman. He has a large belly, with a tattoo of the New Fishman Pirates design on the right side as well as a long scar on the left, and muscular arms and legs. His facial features include glaring eyes, with long and distinctive eyelashes, a mouth full of sharp, triangular teeth, and a stub nose. He has long curly hair, with a long tuft hanging on the left part of his face. His left arm is intricately tattooed, with the Arlong Pirates' Jolly Roger near the wrist and several circular designs above it ending with two skulls on the upper arm; he also has some spikes protruding from his bare wrist and circling it all, possibly decorative piercings. He sports a newsboy cap, with a little trident represented on the left side, bearing a resemblance to the same weapon he's sometimes seen carrying around, and a massive scarf seemingly made from a dog-like animal around his neck, with the animal’s head hanging on the left side of his chest. Jones is seen wearing a dark open shirt with short sleeves, a wide collar and lighter-colored spots on the lower part, short trousers with a similar pattern but with dark spots on a lighter color, with a dark sash tied around the waist, and sandals. After consuming several Energy Steroids, Hordy's muscles bulge in size and thick veins start to appear, particularly on his arms. Personality Jones is a brutal and vicious fishman who, like many of his kind, hates humans for leaving Fisher Tiger to die when he could have been saved. He proves this by attacking humans within his reach. He, like Arlong, believes that fishmen are the supreme race, showing his arrogance by attacking Gyro's crew with his hands cuffed showing them that they could easily be destroyed even with the handicap. He then deliberately released the crew, injured but alive, setting them as examples to spread the word of the New Fishman Pirates. He will do whatever is needed to achieve his ends including sacrificing the lives of his crew by using them as human shields. This is what seperates Hordy from Arlong, who was extremely angry when Luffy had used his crew as shields against his attacks. As for his human captives, Jones considers them to be expendable and sees them as nothing more than pawns. Arlong had left humans alone so long as gave Arlong and his pirates money. He only killed humans to make examples of them when they did not pay up and was content with leaving them alone otherwise aside from odd acts to make sure the humans knew who was boss. This makes Hordy's treatment of humans even more brutal then Arlong's although both looked down upon Humans regardless. Jones is also completely fearless, using Energy Steroids, a potent drug that increases his strength, knowing the effect also shortens his life. Jones has also shown the desire of taking back Fishman Island from Neptune, its current ruler, who Jones considers to be a coward. Relationships Crew Jones seems to be someone who would rather handle things himself, evident when he instructed Ikaros Muhhi to stay back after the latter volunteered to go after Crab-Hand Gyro's crew and opted to hunt them down himself. He also seems devoted to their cause, to the point where he was willing to resort to the use of the Energy Steroids without any fear of the side effects. Unlike Arlong, Jones willingly uses one of his crew mates as a shield against Zoro's attack without any regrets. Other Fishmen Jones deeply respects Arlong and wishes to continue his legacy of conquering humans, though he did think Arlong was barbaric and unsophisticated, a mistake that Jones learned from and is more prepared as a result. Jones also respects Fisher Tiger, the hero of the fishman race, and despises the humans for refusing to donate blood to Tiger in his greatest hour of need. He also made an alliance with Vander Decken IX, and stated it was a pleasure to be working together, and that they are equals instead of leader and underling. Jinbe also seems to be an acquaintance of his. However, Jones lost all respect for Hatchan for befriending humans, and had no qualms with allowing Decken to attack him.One Piece Manga - Chapter 615, Jones reveals that he lost all respect for Hatchan. Neptune Jones was once a member of the Neptune Army. The Minister of the Right said that Jones was once a very talented soldier. However, Jones seems to view the Neptune Army as his enemy in the current storyline. Jones reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience. Currently, Jones appears to be determined to take King Neptune's reign away from him, even going as far as forcibly recruiting pirates who descend to Fishman Island as additional forces for his and his crew's cause. Humans Like the rest of his crew, Jones despises humans, looking down on them with the full intent of conquering them. He sees humans as worthless as slaves, and was willing to use them as disposable pawns for his invasion plan. Despite this, he was willing to grant freedom to those who completed the task he gave them. He also spared Gyro and his crew so that they may tell the terrors of the fishman race to the rest of the world. Abilities and Powers As the captain of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones has complete authority over the crew. Being a fishman, he is ten times stronger than the average human, and twice that in water. However, since he is the leader of his group, it is assumed he is much stronger than that. During his time in the Neptune Army, he was recognized as a particularly talented soldier. Weapons During his raid on the Ryugu Palace, Jones was seen holding a long, thin black trident,One Piece Manga - Chapter 616, Hordy wielding a trident. possibly something he has kept from his old days as a soldier. He hasn't been shown using it in combat yet, but it might be assumed that he's proficient in its use and, given that he carries it around despite being able to destroy an entire pirate crew and their ship with just his jaws when under the effects of the Energy Steroid, it can greatly enhance his already formidable offensive abilities. Energy Steroid By taking the deadly drug Energy Steroid, which doubles his strength each time he consumes a pill, Jones can become far more dangerous than he already is, taking further advantage of the fishman species's innate strength. Each pill he takes doubles his physical strength. So far he has taken at least four, granting him at least one hundred sixty times the strength of an average human. His jaws are also very powerful as they were all he needed to singlehandedly defeat Crab-Hand Gyro, a pirate with a bounty of 73,000,000, and his entire crew. Swimming with blinding speed, he punched holes in their ship and even ripped the mast off using his jaws.One Piece Manga - Chapter 611, Hordy Jones attacks Gyro and his crew using his jaws alone. He took multiple gunshots to the back and was completely unharmed. Even not using the pills, he has demonstrated great physical strength, to the point that his sole grip was enough to tear apart a part of Neptune's Castle with ease. Attacks * : Jones uses his tremendous strength and grip to crush large walls of stone. "Soshaku" means mastication in Japanese. * : Jones uses his massive strength to throw drops of water, which are converted into deadly arrows through mere kinetic force. "Yabusame" is a type of traditional Japanese mounted archery. History Past Eight years before the start of the series, Hordy and his crew used to look up to Arlong and his dream, but because he was much younger then, was not allowed to go with him. He and his crew however were still aware of his activities as they knew that Arlong had been defeated by Luffy, which made him step up to continue where Arlong left off. Sometime before forming his crew, Hordy was a well known member of the Neptune Army. Fishman Island Arc When Hammond reported that the Straw Hat Pirates had arrived on Fishman Island, Jones expressed his desire to see the captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and ordered Hammond to bring Luffy to him. When he learned that Gyro's pirate crew (a pirate crew that swore loyalty to the New Fishman Pirates upon entering Fishman Island) is fleeing Fishman Island to escape the clutches of the New Fishman Pirates, Jones decided to deal with them himself. He took some Energy Steroids and confronted the pirates after putting his hands in handcuffs. With his jaws alone, he gave the pirates a complete and utter defeat. Jones decides to spare their lives in order to allow them to float to the surface, so that they can spread word of the terror of the New Fishman Pirates. He then declares that the New Fishman Pirates will overthrow king Neptune, take Fishman Island by force, and show the world that fishmen are the supreme race. Later, he is joined in Noah by Vander Decken IX, with whom he tries to shake hands. Needing to wait, he is surprised by the fact that Vander Decken IX needs to put on a glove and right after, shakes his hand. They agree to take down Neptune and crush the Neptune Army and cause the kingdom to crumble. They then form an alliance. One Piece Manga - Chapter 613, Jones and Decken agree the need to be the cause of the downfall of Ryugu Kingdom, and swear an alliance. As they set their plan into motion, Hatchan appears and tries to talk the New Fishman Pirates out of going through with the operation. Jones expresses his disappointment towards Hatchan, saying that he has gotten soft and allows him to become a target of Vander Decken IX. Once Hatchan has been dealt with, Jones then tells a group of captive pirates about how will they take part in the operation. He tells them that Decken will throw them at Hard-Shell Tower in the Ryugu Palace. Once they are inside, they will open the connection corridor to the palace which will allow the New Fishman Pirates to invade. Jones goes on to say that he isn't concerned about whether they live or die and that they are nothing more than pawns for them to use. Jones is then seen heading to Ryugu Palace while riding on top of the sea monsters with his crew and Vander Decken IX. Once they enter the palace, they find the Straw Hats and the already tied up King Neptune and Ryugu Palace guards. Jones comments that this seems way too convenient. King Neptune quickly accuses Decken of kidnapping Shirahoshi which makes Decken realize that the Mermaid Princess is no longer in the palace. Jones calms Decken saying that he can find her location using his ability. Decken goes after Shirahoshi leaving Jones to take care of things at the palace. After seeing that Jones has an Arlong tattoo, Nami goes to an unknown location. When the Minister of the Right curses Jones, a former soldier of the Neptune Army, for causing chaos on Fishman Island, Jones reveals that he only joined the army to gain experience. Jones then crushes a palace wall, flooding the palace in the process. He launches his Archer Shark attack injuring Neptune and some of his soldiers. Zoro launches a counterattack by sending a sword wave at the fishman. Jones block the attack by using one of his own comrades as a shield. Jones then orders his crew to attack, but Usopp holds them back by launching a Pop Green that spawns a plant the gives off a bad odor. Jones, however, remains unfazed. Usopp and Brook unties the guards, and Zoro cuts Neptune's chains. Before the room is completely submerged, Zoro tells Neptune to take his crew mates to safety. When completely underwater, Hordy Jones prepares to face off against Zoro. Major Battle *Hordy jones vs. Gyro and his crew *Hordy Jones vs. Roronoa Zoro Trivia * Like many other characters, he has a distinctive laugh: Jahahahaha! References External Links * Great White Shark - Wikipedia article on the type of fishman Jones is. Site Navigation Category:Fishmen Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:New Fishman Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Super-Human Strength users Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Polearm wielders